The Snapshot of the Second Generation
by Cynthia Taz
Summary: What if the Scoobies are the second generation of Harry Potter and the gang?
1. Rolling Eyes

**The Snapshot of the Second Generation**  
by **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**

Summary: **What if the Scoobies are the second generation of Harry Potter and the gang?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit. **

* * *

As the topic suggested, this is a snapshot of lives of Scoobies being children of the Harry Potter gang (I'm not sure if anyone had done that before... at least I don't remember reading anything like that). Each part/chapter will be quite short (or try to be... hehe), but I'll try to make it interesting and funny ('try' as the key word... what can I say? I'm constantly depressed...). 

Also, this story was written a year or two ago, so many characters that were dead in Harry Potter Book 4 on-wards did not happen here.

Have fun. :)

* * *

**One : Rolling Eyes**

* * *

...

Buffy Lily Potter kept pacing around as she waited impatiently for her mother's arrival. Today was her first day in Hogwarts School of Wizards and Witchcraft and she couldn't help but feeling nervous. It didn't help when her younger sister had another fussy fit last night for having to go to muggle school for another year while Willow, Buffy's best friend who was the same age, was being enrolled into Hogwarts. "It wasn't my fault that Will's smart and she's not." The young blond muttered to herself. 

"What's taking her so long anyway?" The young blond frowned and looked around. The floo station was, as usual, filled with travelers; many of them wearing Hogwarts uniform, and even more looking at her funny. Buffy couldn't help but rolled her eyes. She had long gotten use to people staring at her, but it didn't stop her from rolling her eyes at them. So she was the daughter of the famous boy-who-lived, so what? Her father wasn't even a 'boy' anymore.

"If you keep rolling your eyes they won't be able to roll back one day."

Buffy spun and scowled at her mother who was standing there with a lovely smile on her face. "What's taking you so long?"

"One minute's too long when you keep watching the tick-tick clock."

Buffy rolled her eyes again, before pulling her mother towards the Leaky Cauldron. "C'mon."

Luna Lovegood-Potter smiled as she let herself being pulled away by her daughter.

...

* * *


	2. Billy Idol x 2

**The Snapshot of Second Generation**  
by **Cynthia Taz**

Rating and such please refer to Part One.

* * *

**Two : Billy Idol x 2**

* * *

"Hey!" Willow Malfoy cried as her three years older brother picked up another bean from his breakfast and threw it at her.

"Stop it, William." Draco Malfoy, father of two who was sitting at the head of the table, warned.

"Name's Spike." William, or Spike as he preferred, smirked. "Billy Idol."

"But if dad's Billy Idol," the ten year old redhead cocked her head at her elder brother, cut her father off from any possible reply as she asked. "Wouldn't that make you Billy Idol Junior?"

"Do not call me Billy Idol!" "I'm not Billy Idol Junior!"

Ginny Weasley-Malfoy chose to step into the dinning room at the exact moment. She halted, her eyes narrowed at Draco and Spike. "No shouting at the dinning table, or at Willow," then, she smirked. "Billy-s."

"HEY!" "HEY!"

* * *


	3. Father and Son

**The Snapshot of Second Generation**   
by **Cynthia Taz**

Rating and such please refer to Part One.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad u guys like it! This and the next coming chapter isn't as funny as i've wanted, but they're essentail as they introduced more characters... and after these two the story will be getting more interesting... hopefully... hehe... bare with me?

* * *

**

Three : Father and Son

**

* * *

...

"For Merlin's sake, Alexander, close your mouth when you eat! You too, Neville; set a good example to your son." 

Neville and Alexander Longbottom looked up from their plates, and found themselves under the cool gaze of one Pansy Parkinson-Longbottom. "Yes Pansy." "Yes mother." They answered. Both father and son then reached for their orange juice, and as one, spilled some onto their own robes when they tried to take a slip. 

"Oh for Merlin's sakes!" Pansy stood from her chair and strolled towards her husband and son. She pulled out her wand, muttered a word, and cleaned up the stains on their robes. Going back to her seat, Pansy turned towards Alexander again. "Do owl me once you are being sorted into Slytherin." 

Neville frowned and looked at his wife. "He may be sorted into Gryffindor. I'm a Gryffindor after all." 

"Then you better pray he is not." Pansy narrowed her eyes at Neville. Neville swallowed, and turned his attention back towards his plate. Then, at one, both father and son dropped their bites of bacon from their forks onto their robes. 

"Oh for Merlin's sakes!"

...

* * *


	4. Let's Party

**The Snapshot of Second Generation**  
by **Cynthia Taz**

Rating and such please refer to Chapter One.

Note: **Thanks for everyone's wonderful review. Can't do it without u guys! This chapter is longer than others 'cos of my determination to make it more fun... and caused the whole thing no longer 'dabble' (not that it was exactly dabble before... thanks Demona for pointing out my mistake!). My examination is coming so it'll probably take even longer to update other stories, but since I've already edited until ch.8 for this one I can probably do a more frequent update. Thx again:)**

* * *

**Four : Let's Party**

* * *

"All your books? And your clothes?" 

"Gee, take a chill pill already. It's not like this is my first year at Hogwarts."

Hermione Weasley sent a dead glare at her daughter. "Did you or did you not forget a whole box of textbooks last year?"

"C'mon, 'Mione. They're just books-" Ronald Weasley swallowed a bit when the glare that was directing towards his daughter was now directed to him. "What?" He asked, rather defensively.

"It is because of this kind of attitude that she does not take her study seriously!"

"Blood hell! She is only twelve! Who would take school seriously at twelve..." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "... Except you!" Ron took a step towards Hermione. "She's suppose to have fun, 'Mione. Do you remember 'fun'? F-U-N haha-fun?"

"'FUN'!" Hermione shouted as she also moved closer to Ron. "Fun is getting good grades in classes, not causing half of the students in school flying around in the Great Hall with bird wings on their heads! And for Merlin's sick, 'fun' spells F-U-N, not F-A-N!"

"F-A-N... F-U-N... who cares!"

"It's a simple word!"

Then, the husband and wife rushed forward, their lips met in passion until loud whistle caused them to jump away. "Youngster present in the room!" Faith announced.

"Nothing you've never seen before..."

Faith and Hermione both narrowed their eyes at Ron before the young Weasley turned towards her mother. "And aren't you having a meeting this morning?"

"Right. Make sure that your father brings all those boxes with you, and **no fireworks**. Merlin knows you blew up the bathroom more times in one year than your uncle Fred and George did for their whole seven years in Hogwarts." Hermione bended down and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, much to her dismay. "See you in Hogwarts." She apparated away.

"What am I? Five?" Faith wiped away the kiss her mother had placed.

Ron smiled at his only daughter. "You know, you mother's right... sometimes. I still say the firework you used at the lavatory last Christmas's brilliant. We could even see it in Hogsmeade."

"Well, she's your woman. You tell her."

"Tell her? Are you off your trolley? She sent a Hollow at my work last year after she found out I sent you that Wing Spray(1)." Ron snorted. "C'mon. We better be going."

"Right." Faith nodded, her hand reaching for the bag of Hen Cream(2) under her robe. "Let's party."

* * *

(1)+(2) All these goodies are inspired by 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes':

(1) A spary that turn user's ears into bird wings; the wings will flip uncontrolable, causing the target to fly all over the place.

(2) A orginaly tasted custard cream that transfigure eater in a hen.

* * *


	5. First Day

**The Snapshot of Second Generation**  
by **Cynthia Taz**

Rating and such please refer to Part One.

* * *

Note: **Again, thanks everyone for the review (sweetypie15, please don't die! i'm updating now! hang on!). Carnen had reviewed before about Willow's enrolled one year early, and it was actually to pave the way for this chapter... so enjoy! (Oh, and thanks Toniboo, Moony-Mione-Padfoot, Kat Hawkins, and Toniboo!)**

* * *

**

Five : First Day

**

* * *

...

"ANYA GABRIELLE POTTER! YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!" Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, hero of the wizarding world and loving father of two, stomped his foot and screamed on the crowded nine and a half platform.

"NO!" Anya, the young daughter of Potter and sister of Buffy, stood at the entrance of the Hogwarts Express and screamed back. "NONONONONONONONONONO!"

Buffy stood there, sighing, one hand holding her best friend Willow hand while another messaging her own temple. Xander stood by Buffy's other side, a sheepish smile on his face, matching the one on his father Neville's face as they watched on. Luna and Draco stood behind them with Ginny and Ron, all with a bemused expression on their faces. Not far away at the window of the Hogwarts Express, Spike and Faith watched them with a half annoyed expressions on their young faces.

"YOU'RE TEN! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GO TO HOGWARTS!"

"WILLOW DOES! NO FAIR SHE GOT TO GO WHILE I'M STUCK IN A MUGGLE SCHOOL! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WILL LOSE BY GRADUATING A YEAR LATE!"

"Buffy, I think smoke's coming out from your dad's ears." Xander whispered.

Buffy sighed again.

"I think it is funny."

Buffy immediately spun around and sent a dead glare at her mother. Her mother merely smiled sweetly at her older daughter before turning towards Draco. "Don't you think, Dragon?"

"It is. After all, she's your daughter and your husband, Loony. Wouldn't have expected less."

"MOVE OR BEMOVED!"

"NO!"

Next to them, Ginny asked her brother. "Do you have a feeling that Luna did it on purpose?"

"You mean calling your husband Dragon or letting Anya hid in one of Buffy's trunk?" Ron replied with another question. "Too bad Hermione's not here. She would have stopped the screaming contest."

"Well, we've got your daughter though." Ginny pointed at the train.

Sure enough, Faith had disappeared from the window and re-appeared behind Anya with a small hair clip. Without a word, she clipped Anya's hair, and instantly two extra-fluffy bunny ears grew out from Anya's head.

The young Potter halted her screaming, and reached for her head. A second later, she threw herself into her father's waiting arms as she screamed a bloody murder. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"You really should cut back the time Faith spent with Fred and George." Ginny commented.

"Yeah." Ron paused. "I wonder where did she get that hair clip?"

...

* * *


	6. Sharp Mind Ravenclaw

**The Snapshot of Second Generation**   
by **Cynthia Taz**

Rating and such please refer to Part One.

* * *

Note: Again, thanks for everyone's review. This chapter once again introduce a new character (so, in my option, not as funny as the previous one). It may developed into a 'real' story later on (instead of vignette style like this...), but in the mean time, I'll have to keep it short (at least until i've finish my other unfinished stories...). Sorry. :)

* * *

**

Six : Sharp Mind Ravenclaw

**

* * *

...

"Hopefully I will make it in Slytherin." Xander whispered nervously as he stood with Buffy and Willow, all waiting to be sorted at the Great Hall. "My mum's gonna kill me if I don't." 

"But Uncle Neville's Gryffindor." Buffy pointed out. 

"Doesn't work that way." Willow said. "You're sorted not only based on your bloodlines but mostly on your potential." She explained. "I hope I will be sorted into Ravenclaw. Usually only people with sharp minds got sorted into it." 

"But-" Buffy was cut off when a brunette bumped into her. "Hey! Watc- Cordelia!" 

"Buffy!" Cordelia Chase blinked. "Willow! What are you two doing here! Shouldn't you be in that muggle school!" 

"Shouldn't **you** be in that muggle school?" Buffy growled at the bully who had tormented her best friend Willow since their first day in the muggle primary school. 

"My parents are witch and wizard." Cordelia said, and made a face at the redhead and the blond. "I reckon you two are muggle-born, can't even hold a wand in the right way." 

"Actually there's no right way to hold a wand, as long as you can flick easily without it slipping away." Willow pointed out. 

"Shut up, loser." Cordelia growled. "I bet your parents are one of those Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's wannabes. Can't wait to see the real Malfoy come and kick your butt." 

Willow and Buffy exchanged a look. "My dad is Harry Potter and Willow's dad is Draco Malfoy." 

Cordelia stared at them and blinked. Again. And again. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are sooo outdated." She finally thought of a come back, almost a minute later, and moved towards the front when her name was called. Buffy and Willow exchanged a glance, before turning their focuses back onto cemetery. The brunette sat on the chair, and the professor put the sorting hat on her. Almost immediately, the Sorting Hat shouted. "Ravenclaw!" 

Buffy turned towards the redhead. "You were saying?"

...

* * *


	7. Hogwarts is Doomed

**The Snapshot of Second Generation**   
by **Cynthia Taz**

Rating and such please refer to Part One.

* * *

Author Note: Again, thanks for everyone's review. In the mean time there won't be any new BtVS or AtS characters introduced... as I plan to pause/stop the story until ch 8 (or ch 9 if i can get sometime between my piles of lecture notes waiting for me to study... grr... 2 more exams to go!). Depending on how things go, next time u see this story it maybe a real story! (instead of short chapters like now) Thanks again for reading:)

* * *

**

Seven : Hogwarts is Doomed

**

* * *

...

"Willow Malfoy!" 

"Good luck." Buffy smiled, watching as her pale friend slowly made her way to the front and sat on the stool. 

The professor put the Sorting Hat on Willow's head. It shouted: "SLYTHERIN!" 

Then, hell broke lose. 

Faith and Spike, along with six other Weasleys who happened to be Willow's cousins, stood from their seats at the Gryffindor and shouted 'WHAT!' at the same time. Alexander Longbottom, who had been in shock since the Hat sorted him into Hufflepuff, staring at the redhead with his jaw dropped. 

Hermione, the Charm Professor who happened to be Willow's aunt, made a mistake of taking a slip of water during the announcement. Much to the unfortunate of Cordelia who was sitting at the head of the Ravenclaw table, Hermione spilled her water, effectively cleaning away the make up the young girl had insisted putting on that morning. 

And much to the unfortunate of other new students who was sitting with Cordelia, the brunette had screamed a bloody murder, effectively destroying their eardrums. 

Back on the stage, Willow, who was already shaken from being in the middle of everyone's attention (she had stage-fear), finally couldn't take it. Her hands shot towards her mouth, her face turned from white to green, and within a blink, she ran out of the Great Hall... and puked. 

Professor Rupert Giles, finally managed to calm the Charm professor who almost choked to death, looked from the screaming Cordelia to the rioting Weasley / Malfoy clan that had yet to be stopped. "Hogwarts is doomed." He concluded.

...

* * *


	8. Not Happy Camper

**The Snapshot of Second Generation**   
by **Cynthia Taz**

Rating and such please refer to Part One.

* * *

**

Eight : Not Happy Camper

**

* * *

...

Professor Severe Snape was not a happy camper. 

Dumbledore had once again refused to let him taught Defense Against the Dark Arts class, instead hiring a new Professor, someone called Jenny Calendar. The refusal itself was not something new. After all, Snape had been after the position for years, and every year Dumbledore had found someone else to fill in the post. 

But Jenny Calendar was almost ten years younger than Snape. On top of that, she kept giving Giles flirty eye in front of the students and professors alike. 

A lot. 

This was just something he could not stand. Calendar was a professor, and in his option, flirting was not an acceptable action coming from a professor. 

And, to make matters worst, the Weasley-ied Know-it-all-Junior Malfoy had been sorted into his house. 

When the hat sorted William Malfoy into Gryffindor two years ago, he had frowned. William was Draco's son, and in many ways William resembled young Draco. Surely he should be sorted into Slytherin? But then, might be the hat had seen something inside William that made it believed he would do better in Gryffindor, something that Snape could not see yet. So, he let it go. 

But Willow Malfoy? 

The annoying redhead who looked more like a mix between Ginny Weasley and the very very annoying Charm professor than a mix of Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy? The babbling grandchild of Molly and Arthur Weasley who puked her guts out after being sorted? 

How the hell did she got sorted into Slytherin? 

The hat must be losing its touch. 

Now, standing in front of the class, after the morning class with the first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, after just getting rid of the annoying Chase and Longbottom, he found himself facing the very very annoying Potter Junior and Weasley-ied Malfoy... 

Professor Snape was not a happy camper.

...

* * *

End Note:

Thank you for everyone's reviews and supports!   
It has been fun, writing, editing this story, but I decided to round it up for the time being. Hopefully I can get around to get the 'story' story of this AU story in the future:)

* * *


End file.
